Something Wrong
by Xingkkuma
Summary: Ketika Haruka merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Terlebih saat ia bersama dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Makoto. I'm suck with the summary, so just read the story by yourself tehehe :3 / IT'S YAOI, SO Don't Like Don't Read!


**Disclaimer : Free!** **is belongs to Nishiya Futoshi. But this story is mine**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship.**

**Rate : T.**

**Main ****Cast :**

**- Makoto Tachibana**  
**- Haruka Nanase**  
- **Nagisa Hazuki**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(S), Ide pasaran, GaJe, YAOI!**

**Don't like, Don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**Something Wrong  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohayou, Haru-chan."

Seperti biasa Makoto menyapa Haruka dengan senyuman manis yang terukir di wajah tampannya seraya berjalan tepat di samping sahabatnya itu. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap Haruka yang hanya diam. Tidak seperti biasanya, di mana ia akan menjawab.

_Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu._

Alis Makoto bertautan. Ia tahu kalau sahabatnya ini tidak suka berbicara, tapi Makoto rasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Haruka belakangan ini. Sehingga ia menjadi lebih diam dari biasanya.

"Haru.." Makoto kembali memanggil sahabatnya itu. "...apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Makoto, Haruka lantas menghentikan langkah kakinya. Makoto yang masih berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Haruka pun ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Haruka.

"Haru.." kembali nama itu yang keluar dari mulut Makoto ketika melihat Haruka hanya menatap lurus padanya tanpa ekspresi maupun sepenggal kata apa pun.

Makoto menghela nafasnya. Biasanya ia memang dapat membaca apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Haruka. Namun kali ini ia tak mendapatkan apa-apa. Dan tanpa bicara apa pun Makoto kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan Haruka yang masih menatapnya lurus.

.

.

.

Kini Makoto baru saja meletakkan sepatunya di _locker _miliknya dan menggantinya dengan sepatu yang memang sudah di sediakan oleh sekolah. Tapi bukannya langsung menutup _locker_-nya dan pergi menuju kelas, Makoto malah berdiri mematung di sana. Membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam ingatan kejadian tadi pagi yang ia akui cukup mengganggunya.

Makoto kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah kiri hanya untuk melihat _locker _milik sahabatnya, Haruka. Dan Makoto rasa _locker _itu belum Haruka sentuh pagi ini. Mengingat tadi Haruka berjalan tepat di belakangnya dan bahkan hingga kini ia tidak tahu Haruka pergi ke mana. Dan Makoto rasa ia harus segera mencari Haruka dan meminta maaf padanya. Meskipun sejujurnya Makoto merasa bahwa ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah pada sahabatnya itu.

Makoto pun menutup _locker _miliknya yang sedari tadi masih terbuka. Hingga ia mendengar namanya di panggil oleh seseorang.

"Mako-chan!" Ia hapal benar suara siapa yang barusan memanggilnya. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berambut _blonde_ itu?

"Ah, ohayou Nagisa." Sapanya seraya tersenyum.

"Umm..Mako-chan sedang bertengkar ya dengan Haru-chan? Habis tidak biasanya kalian datang tidak bersama-sama." Tanya Nagisa dengan wajahnya yang di tekuk.

Makoto diam. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia bertengkar atau tidak dengan Haruka. Karena ia rasa, Haruka dan dirinya bahkan tidak terlibat pertengkaran apa pun. Bahkan tadi pagi ia masih berjalan bersama Haruka untuk pergi ke sekolah. Meskipun mereka berdua tidak berjalan secara berdampingan. Karena Haruka memilih untuk berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Makoto.

"Aku tidak tahu." Hanya itu yang dapat Makoto ucapkan.

Nagisa menatap Makoto tidak percaya. Ia lalu memajukan bibirnya seraya berkata, "Mako-chan memang tidak peka ya! Kau ini sebagai sahabat Haru-chan tapi tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya! Tidak heran kalau Haru-chan marah padamu!"

Makoto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Eh?"

.

.

.

Saat ini Makoto tengah duduk bersama dengan Nagisa di taman belakang sekolah. Jika di tanya kenapa mereka ada di sini, tentu saja itu karena Nagisa yang merengek serta menyeret Makoto kemari.

"Jadi..." Makoto terlebih dahulu membuka pembicaraan. "..kenapa kau membawaku kemari Nagisa?"

Nagisa menatap Makoto dalam. Ia kemudian menarik kedua bahu Makoto dengan keras lalu mengguncang-guncangkannya. "Mako-chan menyebalkan! Kau harus segera minta maaf pada Haru-chan! Aku tidak tahan melihat kalian sehari saja tidak bersama-sama seperti ini! Bahkan tadi Haru-chan malah pergi ke ruang klub sendirian dan bukannya denganmu!"

"Haru..ada di ruang klub sepagi ini?"

Nagisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Ah! Bahkan Haru-chan sama sekali mengacuhkanku tadi."

"Begitukah?" Makoto terdiam. Ia bingung sebenarnya ada apa dengan Haruka. Tidak biasanya Haruka seperti ini.

Makoto berdiri dari bangku kayu yang ia duduki tadi. Lalu Makoto pun menoleh kearah Nagisa. "Aku akan menemuinya."

Nagisa tersenyum.

"Berjuanglah Mako-chan!" Teriak Nagisa yang entah kenapa membuat Makoto berpikir bahwa ini adalah sebuah hal yang sulit di lakukan.

'Kurasa ini memang akan sedikit sulit.." Batin Makoto yang kembali menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

Makoto masih berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk ruang klub renang milik Iwatobi itu. Ia masih ragu apakah akan langsung masuk ke dalam ruang itu untuk bertemu dengan Haruka. Karena Makoto pun tak tahu pertanyaan apa yang akan ia tanyakan pada Haruka.

Lama Makoto berdiri di depan pintu, tiba-tiba pintu yang ada di hadapannya itu terbuka. Bukan. Bukan terbuka sendiri seperti yang sering ada di adegan film berhantu yang paling Makoto takutkan. Melainkan pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Sehingga menampakkan sesosok pemuda yang sudah sangat Makoto kenal. Pemuda dengan rambut sehitam langit malam dan juga bermata biru _sapphire _yang sangat indah itu. Mata yang selalu sukses membuat Makoto ingin selalu menatapnya. Namun Makoto rasa bukan hanya sekedar menatap mata itu saja, melainkan juga menatap sang pemilik mata itu.

"Haru..." Makoto kembali menyebut nama itu. Membuat sang pemilik nama pun menatap kearah Makoto. Yah, hanya menatap. Tanpa berbicara apa pun.

"Aku ingin ke kelas." Hanya itu kata-kata pertama di hari ini yang keluar dari mulut Haruka. Dan merasa ini adalah kesempatan yang baik, Makoto pun berjalan ke depan Haruka. Bermaksud untuk menghalanginya.

"Haru, aku ingin bicara." Ucap Makoto.

Haruka yang mendengarnya lantas menatap Makoto tepat di manik matanya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Mungkin agar tidak terlalu lama bertatapan secara langsung dengan Makoto.

"Bicaralah."

Makoto melebarkan kedua matanya. Tak percaya jika Haruka mau mendengarkannya. Ia kira Haruka akan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Jadi..." Makoto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Hanya untuk berpikir apa yang selanjutnya harus ia katakan. "..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Lanjutnya ketika merasa ia sudah menemukan kalimat yang pas.

Haruka terlihat seperti sedang menimang-nimang apakah ia harus memberi tahu yang sebenarnya pada Makoto atau tidak. Di rasa sudah yakin dengan keputusannya, akhirnya Haruka pun membuka mulutnya.

"Makoto.." Panggilnya. Membuat Makoto sedikit tersentak. "Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku akhir-akhir ini." Ucapnya.

Makoto lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Makoto.

"Aku.." Haruka terlihat meremas baju yang kini tengah ia kenakan. Lebih tepatnya meremas bagian dada sebelah kirinya. "..di sini terasa sangat sesak ketika aku berada di dekat Makoto. Bahkan terkadang jantungku juga berdetak sangat cepat, sehingga aku pikir kalau aku akan terkena serangan jantung." Ungkap Haruka.

Makoto hanya diam. Memperhatikan setiap kata-kata Haruka untuk dapat di cernanya dengan baik.

"Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjauhimu. Karena aku pikir itu adalah jalan supaya jantungku ini sembuh. Tapi nyatanya, malah terasa semakin sakit." Ungkap Haruka lagi.

Makoto mengangguk paham. "Jadi ini semua karena aku?"

Haruka pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, Makoto?"

Makoto menggeleng beberapa kali. Menandakan bahwa ia tidak tahu. Haruka yang melihat pun hanya bisa mendesah kecewa.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau nanti kita tanyakan pada Nagisa? Aku yakin dia pasti tahu." Ujar Makoto memberi saran.

"Ya, aku rasa Nagisa pasti tahu." Angguk Haruka yang menyetujui saran Makoto.

Makoto pun tersenyum. Ia kemudian merangkul pundak Haruka agar bisa lebih mendekat padanya.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita ke kelas sekarang. Karena sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai. Saat jam istirahat nanti baru kita tanyakan hal itu pada Nagisa. Bagaimana?"

"Hnn." Jawab Haruka singkat yang hanya di balas oleh tawa khas Makoto.

.

.

.

Makoto terlihat uring-uringan di bangkunya. Ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Haruka. Karena baru kali ini sahabatnya itu mengalami hal seperti ini. Sebenarnya Makoto juga sering mengalami hal yang sama ketika ia berada di dekat Haruka. Tetapi berbeda dengan Haruka yang langsung mengambil keputusan untuk menjauhi dirinya, Makoto malah sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dan tetap bersikap seperti biasanya.

'Aku rasa aku juga harus bertanya pada Nagisa soal ini.'

.

.

.

**Lunch Time**

Kini waktu yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu oleh Makoto dan Haruka pun tiba. Membuat keduanya langsung melesat begitu saja menuju atap sekolah. Karena tadi mereka sudah membuat janji akan bertemu dengan Nagisa di sana.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, mereka tidak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda Nagisa.

"Apa kita terlalu cepat?" Tanya Makoto yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya akibat berlari tadi.

Dan tiba-tiba Makoto dan Haruka di kejutan dengan suara teriakan yang sebenarnya sudah tidak asing lagi untuk mereka. "Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Maaf aku terlambat!"

Makoto dan Haruka menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan menemukan Nagisa tengah tersenyum sumringah pada mereka. Nagisa pun berlari untuk menghampiri Makoto dan Haruka.

"Ah..akhirnya Mako-chan bersama dengan Haru-chan lagi. Aku sudah menduga kalau kalia-"

"Nagisa! Kami ingin meminta bantuanmu!" Ucapan Nagisa terpotong oleh seruan Makoto barusan.

"Heh, baik-baik. Tapi bisakah Mako-chan tidak memotong pembicaraanku?" Nagisa memanyunkan bibir mungilnya. Berpura-pura kalau ia kesal pada Makoto.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura begitu, Nagisa." Ucap Haruka dengan nada kalem.

"Eh?! Kau juga Haru-chan?! Harusnya kau membelaku!" Pekik Nagisa tidak terima karena Haruka malah memojokkannya.

"Ah, maaf Nagisa. Tapi ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kami tanyakan." Tutur Makoto.

Nagisa mengangguk paham. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya. Di ikuti pula oleh Makoto dan Haruka.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Mako-chan?" Tanya Nagisa penasaran.

Makoto menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal sama sekali. Mungkin itu dia lakukan hanya karena ia merasa sedikit gelisah.

"Sebenarnya yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah hal yang berhubungan dengan alasan kenapa Haru menjauhiku." Ucapnya. "Dan aku rasa Haru yang akan menanyakan hal itu sendiri padamu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Oh, baiklah. Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Haru-chan?" Pandangan Nagisa kini beralih pada Haruka.

Haruka terlihat menatap intens pada Nagisa. "Apa...kau pernah merasakan sakit di bagian dada kirimu ketika kau tidak sedang berada dekat dengan seseorang?" Tanya Haruka.

Nagisa yang mendengarnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak berbicara terlebih dahulu karena ia rasa masih ada yang ingin Haruka tanyakan padanya.

"Dan juga apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana jantungmu akan berdetak sangat cepat ketika berdekatan dengan seseorang seolah-olah kau akan mendapat serangan jantung saat itu juga?" Tanya Haruka lagi.

Detik itu juga senyum terkembang di wajah imut Nagisa. Ia lantas tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga membuat air matanya mengalir.

"Hei, apanya yang lucu Nagisa? Haru hampir terkena serangan jantung. Dan itu semua karena ia ada di dekatku. Tapi kenapa kau malah terta-"

"Hahahaha! Kalian ini memang tidak peka ya?" Tawa Nagisa pun makin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan kini ia tengah memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Oi, oi. Apanya yang lucu Nagisa?" Tanya Makoto heran.

Nagisa menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia lalu berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih sedikit memburu akibat acara tertawanya barusan.

"Ahaha.." Tawa Nagisa di awal permbicaraannya. "..haha jadi menurutku sebenarnya Haru-chan sedang terserang sebuah penyakit yang obatnya hanya ada satu di dunia ini." Lanjut Nagisa dengan nada serius.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Makoto.

"Ehem! Jadi menurut dari pengakuan pasien, aku, Nagisa mendiagnosa kalau Haru-chan sedang terkena penyakit '**virus cinta**'." Jelas Nagisa.

Makoto yang mendengarnya lantas membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Tanda ia tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja ia dengar.

"HAAAA?!"

"Dan seperti yang aku sebutkan sebelumnya, hanya ada satu obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit itu."

"Obat apa itu?" Kali ini Haruka yang bertanya.

Nagisa lalu ber-_smirk _ria. Dan kemudian membuat suaranya agar terdengar menjadi lebih serius. "Obatnya adalah..."

"**...ciuman dari Mako-chan.**"

Uh-oh. Makoto bersumpah kalau baru saja ia mendengar kata 'cium' beserta namanya di sebut sebagai obat untuk Haruka. Bagaimana bisa?

"A-apa kau tidak salah Nagisa?"

Nagisa menggeleng. "Tentu tidak." Nagisa lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Makoto pelan. "Nah, lagipula aku yakin saat Mako-chan sedang berdekatan dengan Haru-chan, gejala yang sama juga muncul. Iya kan?"

"Err...itu yah kurasa juga begitu."

Nagisa menjentikkan jarinya. "Nah! Kalau begitu ayo lekas cium Haru-chan!" Ujar Nagisa dengan nada kelewat semangat.

Makoto kemudian menoleh kearah Haruka. Hanya untuk menemukan Haruka yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu yang nampak seksi di mata Makoto. Pikiran Makoto lantas menjadi kotor. Namun ia langsung berusaha menghilangkan semua pikiran kotornya itu. Karena sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkannya. Atau lebih tepatnya **belum** saatnya.

"Nah, Haru-chan." Panggil Nagisa.

"Hn?"

"Mako-chan harus menciummu. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Haruka terlihat berpikir seraya menatap kearah Makoto. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Iya. Tidak apa-apa kalau dengan Makoto."

Nagisa hampir saja berteriak di tempatnya. Sedangkan Makoto nyaris saja loncat dari atap sekolah ketika mendengar perkataan Haruka barusan. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia masih ingin mencium Haruka terlebih dahulu.

"Ha-haru.." Kini Makoto mulai mendekatkan badannya pada Haruka. Membuat Haruka reflek mundur. Namun ia masih kalah cepat dari tangan Makoto yang kini sudah menangkup wajahnya.

"Haru.." Kembali Makoto memanggil nama itu. Namun kali ini dengan suara yang lebih rendah sehingga membuatnya terdengar seksi di telinga Haruka dan juga _author _(?).

"I-iya?" Entah kenapa suara Haruka menjadi bergetar. Seolah ini bukan dirinya. Bahkan kini keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

Makoto membelai lembut pipi kiri Haruka. "Apa kau yakin kalau tidak apa-apa jika aku menciummu?"

Haruka memejamkan kedua matanya. Malu untuk menatap wajah Makoto. "Y-ya.."

Makoto pun menelan _saliva_nya. Berusaha agar tidak melakukan hal konyol saat ia mencium Haruka nanti. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Bahkan ia rasa kini jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'Uh..jantung bodoh.'

"Hei, Mako-chan. Ayo cepat lakukan. Ini sudah terlalu lama ~" Rengek Nagisa.

"I-iya."

Selanjutnya Makoto langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Haruka. Membuat Haruka sedikit menggelinjang geli akibat nafas Makoto yang saat ini terasa hangat menerpa wajahnya. Dan tanpa menunggu-nunggu lagi, Makoto lantas memiringkan kepalanya agar lebih mudah dalam mencium Haruka. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak di antara keduanya semakin menipis.

5 cm

2 cm

1 cm

..dan akhirnya bibir mereka pun bersentuhan. Membuat Haruka kembali menggelinjang akibat sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan. Berbeda dengan Makoto yang nampaknya terlihat menikmati hal ini.

Lama bibir mereka saling menempel seperti itu, sampai tiba-tiba Makoto mengecup bibir Haruka untuk yang pertama kalinya.

1 kali

2 kali

3 kali

Awalnya Makoto hanya berniat untuk mengecupnya saja. Namun entah apa yang merasukinya, tiba Makoto menghisap bibir _plump _milik Haruka dan membuat sang pemilik mengerang tertahan.

"Ngghh.."

Makoto tak memperdulikannya. Ia masih terus menghisap bibir Haruka kalau saja tidak ada pengganggu yang menghentikannya.

"Yah! Mako-chan hentikan! Aku kan hanya menyeruhmu **mencium.** Bukan **memakan **bibir Haru-chan!" Nagisa yang sudah tidak kuat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya pun akhirnya memisahkan paksa Makoto dan juga Haruka.

"Ehehe, maaf aku terbawa suasana."

Nagisa menghela nafasnya. "Tapi kau hampir membunuh Haru-chan!"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Lihat saja Haru-chan hampir kehabisan nafas kalau aku tidak memisahkan kalian!"

Haruka terlihat masih _shock _dengan apa yang barusan terjadi dengannya. Sesekali Haruka terlihat mengelus bibirnya yang masih basah akibat perbuatan Makoto sebelumnya.

'Hangat.." Batinnya.

"Umm..tapi aku rasa obatnya berhasil menyembuhkan Haru-chan."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi akan lebih berhasil lagi jika kalian berdua mulai sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Makoto terlihat mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "A-apa?"

"Apanya yang apa? Aku bilang Mako-chan harus menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Haru-chan. Bagaimana?"

"Aku..terserah pada Haru saja."

Mendengar namanya di panggil Haruka lalu menatap kearah Makoto. Lalu ia menundukkan wajahnya sambil bergumam pelan.

"Aku mau saja. Tidak apa-apa kalau itu dengan Makoto."

"Eh?! Haru? Ka-kau serius?" Pekik Makoto tak percaya.

"Iya.."

Nagisa tersenyum puas. "Nah dengan ini, akan lebih mudah jika penyakit Haru-chan kambuh. Karena kalian sudah jadi sepasang kekasih, jadinya Mako-chan bisa langsung mencium Haru-chan tanpa rasa malu-malu."

"Ano, tapi bukannya sepasang kekasih harus saling mencintai satu sama lain?"

Nagisa nyaris ingin menjedotkan kepala Makoto ke tembok terdekat kalau ia tidak ingat bahwa Makoto adalah sahabatnya sendiri. "Ah ~ sudah aku bilang Mako-chan memang tidak peka ~"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Makoto, Nagisa lalu pergi meninggalkan Makoto dan Haruka yang masih terlihat canggung satu sama lain.

"Umm...Haru-chan, apa sekarang kita ini sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Makoto dan hanya di balas satu anggukan kecil dari Haruka.

"Berarti kau mencintaiku. Iya kan?" Kembali satu anggukan yang di dapat oleh Makoto sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi apa dadamu masih sakit jika berada di dekatku?" Tanya Makoto lagi. Dan kembali satu anggukan dari Haruka.

"Lalu..apa tidak apa-apa jika masih sakit?"

Haruka mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa kalau dengan Makoto. Lagipula hanya Makoto yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Iya kan?"

Makoto tersenyum sumringah saat mendengar kata-kata dari Haruka. Ia benar-benar merasa senang. Hah...ia rasa ia harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada dokter Nagisa.

.

.

.

**Huwaaaa cerita apa ini? T.T Aya bahkan gak ngerti apa yang barusan Aya ketik huhu. Tapi harap di maklumi karena ini FF pertama Aya di fandom ini. Jadi kalau masih gak nge-**_**feel **_**sekali lagi harap maklum. Dan lagi maafkan Aya soal ciumannya yang sama sekali gak greget itu. Aya emang payah kalau sama yang namanya ciuman. Maklumlah Aya masih polos /? **

**Tapi masih bersediakah para **_**readers**_** meninggalkan **_**review **_**untuk FF abal nan gaje ini? Haha Aya tunggu ya kritik dan sarannya dari para **_**readers **_**semua ^-^ **


End file.
